tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Sunder (SG)
This page is for the friendly Shattered Glass Sweep. For the solo bounty hunter, see Sunder. A Sweep with a protective and gregarious nature, SUNDER is friend to all living things and cares deeply about the ideals of love and freedom. Although created at the same time as Scourge, he acts more like Scourge's little brother than his equal. He is persistent and stubborn in his role as guardian of the weak. Highly affectionate to those who he counts as friends, Sunder is amiable and easily approachable to all. His sophisticated tracking systems enable him to find a lost child in a blizzard, or a stranded fellow Decepticon marooned on an alien world. While Sunder possesses powerful weaponry, including a laser rifle capable of firing rocket-propelled grenades in robot mode and machine gun turrets and dual plasma cannons in sweep mode, he only uses these in the cause of Justice and keeping the peace. Although very competent in his job, Sunder's low self-esteem sometimes hampers his effectiveness, and he is easily distracted when in the field. He is also quick to anger when innocents are threatened. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Sunder was created from the remains of an intrepid Decepticon squad that ventured deep into deep space and died in a mysterious accident. No one knows what they found, but Cyclonus, Scourge, and Sunder returned instead, with no memory of what transpired. MUX History: Sunder joined an attack on Iacon which successfully destroyed the Autobots' launchpad, delaying their launch of the Ark. Sunder participated in the defence of the Arch-Ayr fuel depot, and helped defend the Nemesis from Autobot attack. When the Ark finally launched, Sunder was on board the Nemesis when it gave chase. When the Nemesis was attacked by an unknown assailant, Sunder helped defend the ship. When an otherworldly Sweep showed up outside Trypticon in 2012, Illarion went out to meet him, ascertaining it was a Shattered Glass Decepticon called Sunder, and suggested to Scourge that this Sunder might be an excellent source of intelligence on the world on the other side of the rift. Sunder returned to the Shattered Glass universe before the Northern Rift was closed. In 2016 Sunder witnessed Jetfire's coronation and subsequent execution by the newly-returned Emperor Prime. OOC Notes Category:Defense specialists Logs 2016 * August 19 - "A Premature Coronation" - While he would never would publicly admit he was happy hearing of the demise of ruthless Autobot leader Emperor Prime, Jetfire has barely contained his enthusiasm for being selected the next Autobot leader. While this has led to many grumblings throughout the Autobot rankings, Old One believed propping Jetfire up as leader would have best served his purposes. Now, as a small gathering of disarmed Decepticon leaders are forced to watch the coronation of the traitor Jetfire, the extravagant gala begins. However, a late arrival proves fatal to Jetfire. The moral of the story - if you are going to take something that belongs to Emperor Prime, you best be sure the leader is really dead. * August 19 - "Discussions of Death" - The Decepticons discuss the death of Jetfire. Players Currently played by Shebakoby (starting in 2012) Category:active Category:Characters Category:Cybertron Category:SG-Decepticons Category:SG-Decepticon Intelligence Category:TP-only characters Category:Shattered Glass characters Category:Sweeps Category:Transformers